Malku
"One final chance, girl: obey our Queen once more, or die here and now!" ''- Malku to Giniriel during their confrontation in Minas Tirith. '''Malku', also known as The General was one of Kashaka 's commanders and one of her most ruthless servants. He was once a man of Harad, and had fought for Sauron during the War of the Ring. He was later enthralled by Kashaka, and was sent by the sorceress to enslave the people of Minas Tirith. Early life Malku was born in Far Harad before the War of the Ring. He was once of many Haradrim who still worshipped Morgoth as a god under the guidance of Sauron, and he volunteered to fight for Sauron when the Dark Lord started the War of the Ring. Malku fought at the Battle of the Pelenoor fields atop one of the Oliphaunts, and only just managed to survive falling from the beast after it toppled to the ground. He was spared by King Aragorn II and sent back to his homeland, where he became obsessed with invading Gondor, this time with success. In the service of Kashaka Malku came across Kashaka while he journeyed in Near Harad. The sorceress enslaved Malku, and later discovered that he was a very skilled and strong warrior. Kashaka took Malku with her to Bree, where she enslaved the populace and first confronted Mageth and his company. When Kashaka finally decided to enslave Middle-earth for good, Malku was with her when she enslaved the people of Gondor, and he himself was given the task of hypnotizing Faramir, the Steward of Gondor. Malku was put in charge of Minas Tirith while Kashaka went to try and kill Mageth and his group, and Malku soon became a tyrant. Not only did he intiate three Gondorian captains into full slavery to Kashaka (meaning that the spell couldn't break) but he also terrorized the townsfolk, even torturing multiple who broke from his spell. He was also put in charge of assimilating Giniriel into Kashaka's ranks after the Elf maiden was enthralled, but ultimately failed his task, as Giniriel also broke from the spell and soon managed to reunite with Mageth, who was now marching westward with the Alliance. After the Alliance liberated Osgiliath and broke Faramir from Kashaka's spell permanently, Mageth led a group consisting of ten Avari warriors, Chellon , Elladan and Elrohir to Minas Tirith to kill the three enthralled captains, while Giniriel would pretend to be under Kashaka's control once more and meet with Malku, killing him with the element of surprise. However, Malku already knew that Giniriel was not under Kashaka's control when she entered the city, and soon started a fight with her. However, it was here that Malku met his end at the hands of Giniriel. Before he died, Kashaka broke her spell on him, and Malku uttered his last words as a free man. Personality and characteristics Malku was a cruel man, becoming a tyrant during his control of Minas Tirith and being one of Kashaka's most ruthless servants. He showed complete obedience to his Queen, and was even rumoured to have killed a thrall simply for looking at Kashaka for more than three seconds. It was also thought that he and Kashaka were in a romantic relationship, although this has not been confirmed. Malku was an intimidating man as well, with a tall, muscular physique and a stern face. He always carried a weapon and slept with a knife by his side, and was known to enthrall people at will instead of at Kashaka's command (which was one of the reasons why she liked him). Category:Haradrim Category:Harad Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil Category:Easterlings